


My Fairy Tail

by arch101



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch101/pseuds/arch101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All alone in this world Kiara had lost her dragon July 7th X777. At a young age while accompanied by her exceed Leona she banters across the globe and finally comes home after 3 years. I do not own fairy tail except for my ofc and other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was so dark and so cold.... where am I, I thought. I'm scared, I'm all alone, someone.. someone help me... " why are you crying child" said a voice. Crying? Then I realized there was tears running down my face. I looked up to see a dragon snout in my face. But it was different its scales were like a rainbow. Shifting changing every second. It was so beautiful.

Dragons POV

I was looking for prey to eat when I heard something. There it was again, it was a cry. I quickly flew to the place using my ears to track that sound. I found it, I thought as i folded my wings as there was to many trees and it was on ground. It was a child barely out of weaning. Perhaps one n'half years old at most. I looked it and asked "Why are you crying child". It immediately stopped crying and looked up at me.

At first i thought it was going to cry louder when it opened its mouth. But instead I was surprised and given a giggle. I was astounded here a baby was all alone in the winter forest , with a dragon before it AND IT GIGGLED!!! I was truly shocked and few things shocked me. Just like when it stretches its chubby hands out to touch my snout. I lowered it and aloud the first human to touch me since the dragon war. I stared at it in confusion wondering how it did it. Then I noticed that it was a girl.

Within that moment my heart bloomed with love as I stared at this baby. She stared and smiled back. From that moment I made my decision as many dragons did before me. "My name is Elementia" I say smiling at the child as I picked her up "and you shall be Kiara StormFire. My daughter."


	2. A few Years Later

A FEW YEARS LATER  
Kiara's POV

 

"Elementia" I called out looking around. Today was July 6 777 and my birthday was tomorrow I would officially be turning 13. Elementia said she not only had my birthday gift but a congratulations gift for mastering the last element. Hmmm, I thought If she isn't in the woods hunting then where would she go? I looked into my memories and remembered what she said. "You must use your senses in times like these Kiara," Elementia said as she looked down on me. We had been battling again and I was trying to master the dragon slayer moves. "But Elementia I am-" "No you are not," she says cutting me off "you are using brute force, you must become one with your power and use ALL your senses". Alright, I thought use all your senses like Elementia taught you. I close my eyes and focus.  
I take a deep breath looking around while taking the scents in. There, I thought. I had found Elementia unique scent which allows her to be anything. I run with all my strength to the the one place I didn't think she would be. "IM HOOOME MOOM," I shout at the opening of the cave we live in. "Well done Kiara you managed to find" she said chuckling "even though I tried my very best to get rid of you". I stopped in front of her and looked up to her. "well I did have the best teacher" I said shyly looking at the ground. I felt her claws on my head. "You have done well Kiara" Elementia said looking at me while patting my head. " you not only used all of your senses and you managed to find me. Not many people can do that, for that you should be proud of yourself".

 

Elementia's POV

Kiara looked up at me and said "Really!" I chuckled and smiled saying "But of course you are the daughter of Elementia." "And for that very reason were going to have your birthday and celebration gift right now after dinner." I laughed as I watched her look at me dumb founded then she started squealing and jumping up and down with happiness. "Really Elementia I get to have them today yaaaaay." I roar with laughter at her happiness enjoying her smiles. While you can, I thought. NO I mustn't think such thoughts now. But you will miss her dearly, when you leave her you will break her heart. But I must obey the orders i was given. "Elementia?" I looked down and Kiara was looking at me concern written all over her face. I pat her head saying "all is well child I was simply wondering what you shall cook for dinner." Her face brightened and she said "oh well don't worry I'm gonna go all out today." yes I shall enjoy this while it lasts.

After dinner  
Kiara's POV

 

"Kiara come here," Elementia said calling my name. "yes Elementia," I say looking at her. She opens her claws and in there rested two things a head scarf. She beckoned me forward and took out a necklace which was made of different colored crystals. "Something pretty for you to wear," she said chuckling putting it around my neck. "And I give this scarf made of my scales to you so you will remember me where ever you go." Elementia steps back and looks at me with pride. " I now name you Kiara StormFire Daughter of Elementia true dragon slayer." I felt a light in side of me and I began to change. My forearms had scales on them and my hair became black with the tips pink. I looked at Elementia and she looked sad. "Don't worry mom," I say hugging her "I'll always love you and be with you." she looked at me as I fell slowly asleep and whispered in my ears "I love you too, Kiara." Those were the last words I ever heard from her.


	3. Coming Home

Kiara's P.O.V.   
Almost there, I thought as i dragged my feet on the ground. "Kiara," Leona asked "are we there yet". I looked at my exceed on my head, then looked at the map and sighed. "no just 2 more miles then we'll be there," I answered. Leona flopped on her back still on my head and exclaimed "buut I'm hungry and tired and wanna rest". You're resting on my head, you idget, I thought but I didn't do anything but sigh and say "I know I know but.." "Kiara Kiara look look!" she suddenly exclaimed jumping off my head sprouting her wings and pointing down the hill we were on. I looked in the direction she was pointing to and saw "There's Magnolia," she said exclaimed with tears in her eyes she pumped her fist and said "were hooome!" I smiled with tears in my eyes. Were finally home, I thought. I looked at Leona and she shouted "last one to the diner is a rotten egg!" she immediately shot off. My eyes widened and I too shot off shouting "your on!"   
Being and exceed Leona only had to fly above ground being me I had to dodge people and stalls in the open streets. As I was running I saw a group of people in the way and knew I couldn't avoid them. Gritting my teeth I shouted "look out". They all looked at me. The blond screamed falling to the ground two others thought it would be smart to get in my way. Looks like I have to use magic, I thought. I felt the magic course through my body to my feet making flames come out of my feet elevating me above them. They looked at me with open mouths as I flipped then landing on my feet I took off toward the diner shouting behind me "sorry".

Unknown Object

Please listen to this while reading!

Lucy's P.O.V

We were walking back from the job we had finished and of course Natsu and Gray were fighting about who defeated the most people. I sighed and thought, when are they going to ever shut up. "I beat up 20 people," Gray shouted at Natsu knocking his head with his. "noooo I beat up 20 people," Natsu shouted shoving Gray. "You wanna go flame brain," he shouted taking his shirt off flinging it to the ground. "ooh your so one you sqwinty eyed bastard," Natsu shouted lighting his hand on fire. "Gray-sama," Juvia said when Gray took his shirt off "Go Natsu," Happy said pumping his fist. "You guys stop fighting were all to tired for you guys to go on and fight," I exclaimed waving my arms in the air trying to stop them. "woooaaah," "ahhh," they jumped at each other and just before they could their fists reached each other Erza punched both of them.  
"That's enough both of you," she shouted grabbing them by the ear and said "were all tired from the job and from Edolas so shut up". "AYE," they both exclaimed. "Look ooout," some one shouted. We all turned in the direction the shout came from. There was someone barreling toward us, they had a hood on so we could not see their face. He had skull head phones around his neck . And the most peculiar thing about this person was the necklace that looked like it had lacrima hanging from it. I screamed at how fast he was going and dropped to the ground. "Who does that idiot think he is," Natsu and Gray said together as they stood in front of us. Happy was hyperventilating "WERE GONNA DIIIEE". Okay that's a little to much, I thought sweat-dropping. Charle was all like this is way beneath me. Wendy was about to cry and of course Juvia was all like "Gray-sama save me". I waited for impact but it never came. I heard everyone gasp then I opened my eyes. He was flying using the flames on his feet to propel himself but that's not what grabbed everyone's attention it was the color of the flames. They were just like Natsu's except mixed with a little gold. He flipped then landed on his feet and he shot off, but before he was out of sight he looked back and shouted "sorry".  
We all stared open mouth after him. "whoa," I said "well you don't see that everyday". "yeah" everyone muttered. Erza stood up and brushed her skirt off and said "well lets go home and then get something to eat". We all nodded. When we were walking I noticed that Natsu was still standing there looking where that guy had ran off Wendy and Gajeel were standing next to him. "You guys come on ," I called out. They all stood there as if they were in a trance. "He smells like Igneel," Natsu said still staring after him. "He smelled like Grandine," Wendy said with tears in her eyes looking at me. "Smelled like Metalcana to me," Gajeel stated gruffly as he turned around and walked away. Natsu finally pulled away from his spot and started to talk away muttering under his breath "probably need to take a nap". We all walked off to Fairy Tail with many thing weighing down on our minds. Who was that person? and why did he smell like their dragons?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soooo wha do ya think??  
I highly recommend leaving comments on what u think of my story so it will give some confidence that some people like!!


	4. The News

Kiara's POV  
I quickly ran in to the diner took off my hood and looked for Leona. Hmmmm where are you..., I thought as I looked around. I stopped as I saw a booth that Leona was sitting in. "Haha I guess you beat me this time little buddy," I said as I popped next to her and sat down. "Hmmm what to eat what to eat," I mumbled to myself as I looked at the menu. "Hey Leona what are you craving," I asked as I looked up from my menu and realized that she wasn't even paying attention to me. I put my menu down and looked at her."Hey you okay?" She raised her head and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I looked at her in shock asking "why are you crying!! I.. I'm.. I'm sorry you can get whatever you" "Kiara," she said as she looked at me. I stopped talking and listened to her. My gut was telling me that whatever she was going to say I wasn't going to like it. "On.. on my way here I.. I..," Leona said trailing off hesitantly. I looked at her and gently prodded her to continue "you what". She buried her head in my chest and started to sob then looked up into my face and said something that broke my heart. "Lisanna is dead".  
I looked at her in shock I didn't believe what I had heard. "L-Leona w-what d-did you say," I said trembling ever so slightly "I-I could o-of sworn t-that y-you said that L-Lisanna was dead". She looked at me and nodded confirming what she said. "When I was flying over Magnolia I went near the Kardia Cathedral and I went down to rest and that's where I saw it." "It was laying there and it said "Lisanna Strauss beloved sister and a friend to animal souls X786~X782". When she finished that sentence she broke down again and started to cry into my chest. I started to tremble violently. One year.....she died a year after I left, I thought as I looked at Leona. I picked up Leona and left the diner. After going to the flower shop I left to go to where Lisanna and Natsu had made their hut when they were younger. I put the roses on her grave and looked up to the sky and relived the past.

Flashback~ seven years ago  
It had been a few months since I had joined Fairy Tail and it had been chaotic. I didn't even know where to start. After Elementia left me I had found a letter that told me to go join Fairy Tail. Thus I began my journey. It had taken me a month to find it, but it was worth the time. I looked up at the building in awe. "what's a child like you doing near a guild like this". I looked around looking for the source of the voice and I smelled someone beside me. I looked to my left and there stood a short man with those funny looking Indian head wrap and white mustache. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I'm looking for the master of Fairy Tail," I said as I looked back to the guild doors "my mom left me a message saying that if she left that I should look for a guild named Fairy Tail". This time he raised his eyebrow at me. "Hmmm," he said while stroking his mustache and then he smiled at me. "Well child my name is Makarov I am Fairy Tail's master so come in lets get you in," Makarov said to me as he opened the doors and looked back to me. "What did you say your name was?" I looked at him and took a deep breath and answer with a smile. "Kiara... my name is Kiara StormFire".  
A Few Months Later  
Uuuuggh, I groaned internally as i looked at the guild some idiot (mainly Mirajane) started a fight with the new recruits. "Uwaa," she screamed as she picked up a table and threw it at Erza. She dodged and threw a chair back at her. It was a never ending cycle. I took a deep breath and was about to say something when all of a sudden a chair hit me in the face. I fell down and landed on my back. They both gasped and started blaming each other. "I-it was her fault", Mirajane said as she pointed to Erza. Erza's mouth opened and started pointing to Mirajane "no it was that idiots fault". "What! Whose an idiot," she said as she headbutted Erza. "YOU ARE". "NO YOU ARE". Lisanna ran over to me and asked "are you alright Kiara-chan?" I got up and brushed the dirt off me and answered yes. My eye started to tick as I walked over to the idiots and smacked them both on their heads saying "YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS". They both looked at me Mirajane said as she lifted her arm "I'm tired of getting beat up by you. This time I'll beat you". Erza nodded in agreement and pulled her sword out. They both launched their selves at me I raised an eyebrow and thought, are they serious. I dodged their first attack and then punched both of them in their head. So hard that I accidentally put their heads through the wall. I cracked my fingers and pulled them out and put them on the ground asking them "no fighting and capisce* or do you need another lesson". They both nodded their heads so fast I could have sworn they were bobble-heads. "Yes ma'am," they both said staring at the ground. I smiled and patted their heads"good".  
"Hahaha show them who's boss Kiara," Macao said as he lifted his drink in the air. For some damn reason Wakaba was laughing like a fool. I looked at them and glared. They gulped and looked away. The guild wasn't that bad I mean I liked all of them sometimes the only ones I liked all the time was Lisanna cause she wasn't annoying and I thought of her like my own little sister. And there was Cana she was okay wasn't as loud as the others and Levy was a cute little bookworm that I loved. Elfman reminded me of a cute little bear that I just loved to hug and cuddle all day. "hey Kiara". I looked down to see Lisanna looking up to me. I smiled and picked her up and hugged her "yeah Lisanna". She looked at me with these cute adorable cat eyes and asked me "what kind of magic do you use?" I looked at her and sighed truth be told no one in the guild knows what kind of magic I used except Gramps and Gildarts. Gildarts only knew because he pissed me off one day outside the guild on a job. I told Gramps cause I trusted him and he was also the master. I looked down lovingly and said to her "well since your my favorite person here I'll tell you". She scooted forward and looked at me. I leaned down and whispered....  
Four Years Later~  
"You're really leaving Kiara," Lisanna looked at me as I packed Leona's bag and mine. I looked at her and opened up my arms which she gladly ran in. I looked at her and said "Not for long hopefully. I have to find out what these things that Elementia gave me". She looked up at me and squeezed my waist. "I'll be waiting for you". I lifted my hand and rubbed her head softly. "Hehe don't worry as soon as I am done I'll come straight back to the first train to Magnolia". "You better. I wanna see how much stronger you get after that training of yours". I looked up to see Gildarts standing a few steps in front of us. I sighed and said "You sound like Natsu when your about to leave". He started laughing when I said that and said to me "well your the only one strong enough to repel my attack and attack me". I looked at him and said "That's a dumb reason and why don't you go play with Laxus?" He looked at me with puppy eyes and said "Come with me. You can still do your training AND fight with me!" He looked at himself like he was a genius for coming up with that idea. "No," I flat out told him "I'm leaving so I can have a break from you, I mean who fights with a 17 year-old girl?" Gildarts looked at me and said "I do. Duh." I sighed and said "Rhetorical question dumb ass and speaking of Natsu where is he and the others?" I looked around as I said this. Gildarts scratched the back of his head and said "Their all getting ready for the S-class Wizard test".  
"Kiara". I turned to see Leona looking up to me and saluted saying "I put all the stuff in the bags were ready to go". I sighed and let go of Lisanna. "Well I guess this is where we part," I said as I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder."Make sure you keep yourself warm and Leona make sure she stays out of trouble and..and," Lisanna trailed off as she tried to keep me here a little longer. I chuckled to myself and ruffled her hair. "I'll miss you too chickadee make sure everyone stays out of trouble". She nodded her head with tears in her eyes "mmhh". I turned to leave and decided to give her one last hug. "Good-bye Lisanna," I said with tears in my eyes. "G-Good-bye K-Kiara-chan," Lisanna sniffled as she held the tears back. "When you come back we'll fight to see how strong we've gotten," Gildarts yelled. I chuckled and lifted my hand in the air waving Fairy Tail's sign. "Where ever I go," I said as I walking towards the sunset with Leona smiling next to me "I will always be with you guys in your hearts". "I'll be waiting Kiara nii-san," Lisanna yelled waving her hand.   
Flashback end~~~~~~  
"Why Lisanna," I whispered tears going down my face "Why...."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. gildarts id back

3rd P.O.V.  
Kiara sat in front of the grave keeping vigil for Lisanna. She sat there with Leona and simply recalled every conversation, everything she had done for the young girl. From the moment she came to the guild to the day Kiara had left her. Silent tears of sadness manage to creep out of her eyes as she truly wished she hadn't taken the time for granted. If perhaps she had come home earlier maybe.. just maybe she may have had the chance to save her. But alas Kiara shook her head and held Leona in her arms as she held vigil through the night not leaving even when it rained.

Next Day Still 3rd P.O.V.

"Natsuuuu," Lucy screamed out loud as the pink pyro landed on her at the guild. Natsu jumped up and shook his head saying "This time I will beat your ass so hard Gray you'll be crying mommy for weeks!". Gray cracked his fists and said "who's gonna beat who's ass Natsu". "You jackass!". "No you'll get beaten up!". Juvia sat in the corner tearing at her handkerchief mumbling "how dare he say that to my Gray-sama...." All of a sudden the ground started to shake. Outside of the guild the city was reshaping itself and that could only mean one thing. Natsu started to shake in excitement because he knew it was time. The doors to the guild slammed open and in all of his glory he walked in. Gildarts Clive was back. Thought they had not seen him not to long ago. In fact before they had gone to Edolas so it was rather surprising that he was here.   
"Yo everybody wassup," Gildarts said as he waved at everybody "how ya'll doin' ". They weren't surprised at all when Natsu suddenly jumped in front of Gildarts saying "Fight Meee!". Gildarts looked at him and laughed saying "Sorry Natsu but I came back to fight an old friend". Everyone suddenly stopped talking and started listening to their conversation. Natsu looked up infuriated that Gildarts wouldn't fight him "What do you mean!Is this old friend more important than fighting me!?". Gildarts looked at him and stuck out his tongue "Duuh". He then looked up and said to master "You felt her magical energy didn't you master". Everyone then turned to look at master who was stroking his mustache "Yes I felt it the moment she came yesterday. She has truly grown powerful in these last three years". Lisanna walked out of the crowd and asked the very question everyone was thinking. "Who are you talking about master?". Makarov humphed and jumped down from the railing smiling to himself and said "Well why don't we go and find her. It's time for a family reunion isn't that right Gildarts".

Gildarts P.O.V.

I can't wait to see how strong you've gotten Kiara, I thought as turned around and faced master saying "I'm gonna go ahead and meet her it's been three years since we last fought". With that being said, I immediately took off in the direction I felt the most magical power. To her. It didn't take me long to find her. For some reason I found her at the place where she helped Natsu and Lisanna raise Happy. She was sitting in front of a grave drenched in rain. "Well..well..well if it isn't Kiara StormFire it's been three years kid, lets see how strong you've gotten". Normally her response was to flip me the bird and call me a perverted geezer. But she just sat there in front of the grave doing nothing in fact she even had a hood over her head. So I couldn't exactly see her expression. I started getting ticked off cause she was ignoring me. "Oh so you wanna give me the silent treatment huh. Well I guess I just gotta beat you and have you show you how to respect your elders".  
With that I pushed myself toward her and raised my fist onto Kiara's head. What I expected was for my hand to give her a nice big bump on her head, instead I felt her magic pulse through her and stopped my punch. I looked at her in shock as the barrier she somehow made threw me back. She hadn't even moved a single muscle and what infuriated me even more was the fact that she hadn't even acknowledged the fact that I was standing there. I raised my arms and rolled my neck saying "Well looks like I have to go all out huh kid". Still no response. I took a deep breath and began my attacks.

3rd P.O.V.

The guild watched in shock as every punch that Gildarts threw was thrown back. Even the great and mighty Titania watched in shock as the guilds strongest Fairy was thrown back after each punch. Natsu watched as his role model or whatever you could call it was being pushed back with each punch. The last he one he threw he flew backwards and landed on his feet but didn't move from his crouching position like he was about to get ready for something big. He then stood up and laughed saying "Brilliant idea kid. Putting a magic barrier that uses the opponents magic or strength against him. Simply brilliant". Levy suddenly spoke up saying "He's right. That person over there simply put up a barrier around himself". "Which would mean the opponent would simply tire itself out until he decided to fight him clever move," said Freed as he continued Levy's sentence. "What are you talking about!" Natsu suddenly yelled out looking angry "That's cowardly. Only a coward would use that move!".  
Everyone looked surprised at his outburst but he just continued "Wipe his ass Gildarts. I'll help you beat his" "SILENCE," shouted Makarov as he looked at Natsu. Before Makarov could reprimand Natsu the clock in Magnolia square chimed. BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG. BONG. At the twelfth Bong the barrier disappeared and the stranger stood. Everyone then realized that he was standing at Lisanna's grave and there were a bouquet of roses sitting in front of the stone.  
He then threw off his hood slowly. Everyone then realized that he was a she. Natsu Erza Gray and everyone then realized. "Kiara," breathed out Lisanna. Three years had changed the young woman taller and even better looking then before. She then spoke to Gildarts with so much hatred "Now to return the favor old friend". Kiara threw off her cloak but kept her scarf on and flexed her lean yet muscular arms which to their shock was covered in "dragon scales" Natsu breathed out in shock. "But...but she," Natsu trailed off. "She never told you or used her magic in the guild because you would of pestered her all the time about it," Lisanna said as she looked a them. Natsu turned to Lisanna still in shock "S-She t-told you???" She raised her head and smiled brightly and smugly replied saying "She liked me the best". They all turned back to her just as she said "Two years Gildarts. You had two years Gildarts why didn't you tell me". He looked at her confused at what she was saying. Then he noticed the magical pressure around Kiara heighten. She was getting angry as if she was holding it in reign when she was sitting. When she looked up he saw the gleam in her eye and then understood "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LISANNA WAS DEAD!". She then jumped at him with her fist "WHYYY"...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN WHAT GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!!!!!


	6. The Fight

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been studying for college and chemistry is hell and that shit soo to make it up I made a VERY INTERESTING ONE. Also there will be a continuous change of P.O.V.'s hope you like it!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Unknown Object

Recap

"Two years Gildarts. You had two years Gildarts why didn't you tell me". He looked at her confused at what she was saying. Then he noticed the magical pressure around Kiara heighten. She was getting angry as if she was holding it in reign when she was sitting. When she looked up he saw the gleam in her eye and then understood "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LISANNA WAS DEAD!". She then jumped at him with her fist on fire "WHYYY"...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiara's P.O.V.

Anger filled me like never before. The only time I had ever felt close to this angry was when someone was dirtying Fairy Tail's name. But that...that was nowhere close to the anger that was coursing through my body. No. This was much much worse. Maybe it was because I had grown fond of Fairy Tail. Maybe it was because I considered Lisanna my little sister. No. I shook my head. It was the fact that she was like a younger sister. I had told her more thing's than everyone knew. I trusted her with the truth about my magic making her closer to me then anyone in the guild even more than Gildarts. As I flew towards Gildarts I let all the pain and anger surround me. "AAAAAHHHH". My fist connected with Gildarts face. He was sent flying into the air, but managed to land on his feet. He gained his balance back quickly. But not quick enough, I thought as I raced towards Gildarts and punched him while he was trying to get his guard back.   
Punch after punch after punch. I let my anger take hold and my fists on fire. But just as I was about to punch him in the face again he grabbed my fists burning himself in the process and flung me backwards. "hehehe," Gildarts said as he wiped blood off his mouth and looked at me. "You've gotten a lot more stronger since the last time I saw you". I snarled at him he thought this is funny.I narrowed my eyes at him. You want something to laugh about Gildarts, I thought well your about to get it. He opened up his arms and let his magic power loose. I knew that he wasn't using his full power. But what he doesn't know is neither am I.

Gildarts P.O.V.

I barely managed to stop her fists from hitting my face I took a step forward and this time using magic I threw her backwards. "hehehe," I said as I wiped blood off my mouth and looked at Kiara. "You've gotten a lot more stronger since the last time I saw you". I opened up my arms and let my magic that I have been holding back let loose. "Well," I chuckled as she snarled at me showing her fangs "so have I". I launched myself at her and raised my fist and punched her. In The Face. Then the chest then the stomach. I kept up my onslaught of attacks. One after another just when she was going to fly back I caught her by the collar and held her there. Looking at her face.

3rd P.O.V.

Everyone stood in silence as they watched Gildarts punch the girl one after another. Natsu was of course cheering Gildarts on with the rest of the guild. And Lisanna watched the fight not believing what she saw. Finally Gildarts pulled the collar of Kiara's shirt and brought his face in front of hers. "Had enough yet brat?" he said. He couldn't see her expression because her hair was in the way. All of a sudden she started laughing. Except this laugh had no humor in it. "You think that you've won," Kiara said laughing humorlessly "I haven't even used my full strength you fool"! She took his hand and threw it off as she stepped down and peered at his shocked face and laughed at him. "You want my full strength Gildarts," She bared her fangs at him "YOU"LL GET IT!" 

Kiara's P.O.V.  
I sailed toward him and punched him. Hard. Much harder than the other times. He manged to flip over and land on his feet but he was stumbling. I took the opportunity to attack again. Sadly he wasn't able to get out of the way in time. 

3rd P.O.V.

As she kept up her onslaught, Erza noticed that her wrists had handcuffs on them. Except these didn't have manacles on them. "Those look just like.." Erza said as she brought hand to her chin as she thought about it. "They look like the handcuffs that the Era Council used on me the one that restricts magic. But why would she be wearing that? Won't that be a disadvantage for herself?" Makarov looked at Erza and answered her question. "Because if you wish to make yourself stronger not only in the terms of magical but physical," He said as he turned to Erza and waved at Kiara as she was attacking Gildarts "You would want to be prepared for any situation would you not ?" She looked at him and tilted her head in confusion saying "well yes but." "But, it would take time for that to happen," Makarov said interrupting Erza and continued saying "Which is why she left to go and push her to her limits to be prepared for anything. And explore the secrets left to her".   
Makarov turned back to the fight and noticed that the handcuffs were glowing "and it seem those are about to reach there holding limit". Lucy turned to Master and furrowed her eyebrows "what do you mean?" He simply chuckled and said "You'll see". And boy did they see. Kiara lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit at the hand cuffs. Spitting the remains out as she felt her magic course through her. She stood and raised her arms flexing her fists and then turned to him. "Well time to get serious huh Gildarts".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soooooooooo was that interesting enough for you Comment kudo. Bring your friends and tell them of my story   
Peace!!angry


	7. The Fight Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Fairy Tail
> 
> Kiara lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit at the hand cuffs. Spitting the remains out she felt her magic course through her. She stood and raised her arms flexing her fists and then turned to him. "Well time to get serious huh Gildarts".

Kiara's P.O.V. 

He looked at me in question, the thing was that I was no longer there. I had shot at him and punched him in the stomach making him fly through the air. I used my legs to pump myself forward and appeared under him. When he opened his eyes my fist reached out and punched him under his chin sending him flying in the air. Right hook, left hook, I thought as I kept punching him not letting him touch the ground. I threw my fist back yelling "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON". He went sailing down to the ground, but I wasn't done yet. I opened my mouth and and shouted "FIRE DRAGON'S ROOAAR!" 

Gildarts P.O.V.

I never saw it coming. The entire time we were fighting she had her magic withheld. I chuckled as I hit the ground creating a crater. But it seems she's not done yet. She's gotten strong, I thought But she's letting her anger control her. I thought back at what she said at the beginning of the fight. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LISANNA WAS DEAD!". So she doesn't know, I thought. I chuckled as a plan formed through my head that would not only end this fight, but would end with me beating her ass. Well, I thought as I got up on my feet and threw my cloak off, lets get this party started. 

 

3rd P.O.V. 

No one expected Gildarts next move. Not even Kiara. He came at her, she expected that much. But what she didn't expect was the fact that he would try to punch her. She scoffed and easily dodged it. As she took a step a back she realized she couldn't move. She looked at Gildarts but he simply grinned at her and pulled his fist forward punching her in the face. He then proceeded to punch her chest and then her stomach sending her flying. While Kiara tried to retaliate he took the opportunity to shove the fact in her face. "So you found out huh," he said as he held her in place. She stopped moving and listened to him. "So how did it feel knowing that she died and you weren't even there at the funeral. You didn't care did you?" Kiara's eyes widened at what he said and flinched at the first part because she knew it was true. But she narrowed them at Gildarts when he said she didn't care and said "Take that back".   
Over where the guild was at no one couldn't exactly make out what he was saying except the dragon slayers. Lisanna asked Natsu "Well? what are they saying?!" Natsu turned to her saying with a shocked face "Kiara thinks that your still dead". Everyone gasped at what he said. Lisanna gaped at him and said "Why would she think that!" Makarov faced them and answered "Well she hasn't had contact with anyone in the last three years and you were the only one with contact right?" "And when I went to Edolas that communication was cut off!" exclaimed Lisanna as she brought her fist down on her palm."So why we tell her that Lisanna is still alive Master?" Mirajane asked. Master nodded his head and continued saying " I suspect Gildarts is withholding that information so he can see her limits".  
"Her limits?" everyone repeated. Makarov nodded his head. "So basically he wants to see how far he will go in this battle?" Erza asked as looked at him. "Yes. And it would seem that he is counting on her to go wild with anger ultimately injuring both of them," He said as he looked at the two on the field. Her magic is growing with her anger, he noted with concern, she might end up killing him by accident if this goes on any longer. Lisanna looked at him horrified saying "well we have to stop them!" Makarov looked at her and said "And how will you do that? While you all are very strong in your own terms of power, both Kiara and Gildarts are on levels of there own". Lisanna took in what he had said and thought about it. "AAAAAAHHHHH". They all looked back to the fight and saw that Kiara was becoming angrier and angrier by the second she literally was on fire. "Then I'll stop it myself," Lisanna proclaimed as she ran towards the fight. Though she knew it would take time to get to where they were Lisanna knew she had to stop the fight. 

Kiara's P.O.V.

"I said take that back!" I tightened my fists in to balls trying to control my anger. "What," Gildarts said taunting me "The fact I just said or the fact that you are weak". That was it I wouldn't hold myself back anymore. All I could see was a haze of red. "ENOUGH!" I snarled as my body was covered in flames. I shot at him I would end this now. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET TECHNIQUE," I shouted as I shot towards him "ULTIMATE-". "STOP KIARA DON'T!" As soon as I heard that voice I stopped. I dropped to the ground and stood shakily on my feet. Slowly bit by bit I turned around and gasped. "Lisanna!" I breathed out and looked at her. Three years had changed her. No longer was she the little 13 year-old girl. "Not possible," I said trembling "T-th-the gr-graveyard you had a tombstone-" She looked at me with tears in her eyes "I just left for a long time". She suddenly whipped her eyes saying "Ah right umm welcome ba-" Before she could say anything I gathered her in my arms and pulled her into me.  
I took her her head and put it close to mine and rubbed my cheek against hers. "Don't ever-" She raised her head toward me "EH?" I looked at her while tears were running down my face I sniffle. "Don't ever do something stupid like that Chickadee". She looks at me and says "Mmm". "LISANNAAA". The girl in question turned as Leona transformed herself into her larger self and threw herself at Lisanna and hugs the both of us together. "WAAAAHHH UHU UHWAAAAAAHH," Leona cried "I-I-I thought you were dead?!" Lisanna smiled at Leona and said "Nope. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon". Leona nodded her head saying "Mmm!" This, I thought as I gathered Lisanna and Leona in my arms and let the tears that were frozen for so long is my true strength. The reason I live for, I thought for Fairy Tail no I shook my head and looked at Lisanna and Leona then I raised my head and looked at the guild as they ran toward us and looked toward that idiot Gildarts who was grinning at me. No I live for my nakama. I smiled for my family!


End file.
